


Serpent Son

by motherduck



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor! Wooyoung, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slytherin! San, a fight for their lives with casual flashbacks to their past relationship? heck yeah, a n g s t, mentions of bullying, strangers to friends to lovers to enemies to ?, woo is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherduck/pseuds/motherduck
Summary: "Black is the kiss,the touchof a Serpent SonIt isn't the markor the scarthat makes you one"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Serpent Son

**Author's Note:**

> Poem taken from Thank You For The Venom by My Chemical Romance (this isn't as emo as it sounds, just important for the plot)))

“Who wants to come along?”

San checked his watch. He’d rather get sandwiches with the Dark Lord himself than with Wooyoung but this was probably his last chance to get provisions for the long hike back to the castle.  
As much as he loved Mr Longbottom, San was convinced that no other wizard in their right mind would voluntarily travel a four hour hike by foot, no matter how interesting the fauna between Hogwarts and Oakshade was - not that he knew any wizards other than the teenagers at his school to compare. The prospect of the exhausting hike back had his fingers itching for his broom.

His knees cracked and announced him standing up.  
The last of the students sitting at the picnic table that hadn’t looked at him because of the painful sounding noise turned their heads when he said, “I’ll go with you.”  
The whole History and Herbology excursion looked at him in disbelief, the sight of their open mouths would have been comical if it weren’t for Wooyoung’s expression.

All warmth drained from Wooyoung’s eyes as he stared him down, daring him to retreat his answer.

It was as clear as Felix Felicis that San was the last person Wooyoung wanted as company but thank you, that feeling was mutual.  
San was _totally_ going to the Snack Shack with him just for the sake of showing everyone, including himself, that he was perfectly capable of functioning like a human being in the presence of The Holy Head Boy Jung Wooyoung.  
Squinting he accepted the invitation to a staring contest that ended with Wooyoung rolling his eyes in annoyance and turning around.

“Hurry up then,” he huffed and stomped off.

It was one of those days. One of those days where everything had him wondering about how it would have been to experience it with his best friend.   
Former best friend.  
The whole hike to the mansion he had thought of how it would have been so much more fun and easier to endure it joking with him, his presence enough to supply San with energy and joy. They wouldn’t have held hands because of the others but they would have made up for that at night when they returned from the trip by sharing an extensive good night kiss behind the statue at the Prefect bathroom.  
San bet he would have found the torture museum awesome and would have been fascinated by all the stuffed animals. He would have felt quite at home in the pompous mansion, not much unlike his family’s manor, and marveled at its dark energy.

 _Maybe he did all of that_ \- their friendship was long over and San was the least person he would talk about his feelings with.

Stumbling over something threw him out of his deep thoughts and he grabbed a handful of the Gryffindor robes in front of him to not kiss the ground.  
“Can’t you watch where you’re going?” Wooyoung craned his neck around to shoot him a look of annoyance and disgust. San didn’t feel the need to apologize and quickly pushed him away.  
Why had he - ?   
His foot had gotten caught in a thick root protruding from the ground.

Confusion, regret and the usual loathing burn that Wooyoung elicited in his guts didn’t mix well with the hunger of his empty stomach that he’d wanted to fill with sandwiches.  
“Where the _hell_ are we going?”, he frowned. Their surroundings did not look like the path to the Snack Shack in the slightest.

Wooyoung gasped with indignation - he surely never missed an opportunity to express his annoyance with San.  
“What’s that supposed to mean? I didn’t make you go with me!”

The root belonged to the dense hedges to their left and right. In fact, all he could see around them were hedges. Like tall walls they cast a damp shadow underneath the autumn sun and their dark green surrounded them. It matched San’s own robes but clashed with Wooyoung’s red.  
The smell reminded him of a garden exhibition he’d been to with his mother during the holidays.  
He turned in a circle - back there was a light. An entrance.  
With wide eyes he whipped around.

“We are not going into the maze!” San hissed.   
How could he not have noticed Wooyoung leading him all he way over to the maze instead of the sandwich shop? San cursed the memories of his old friend that had occupied him.

“We are. Not that I wanted _you_ to go with me.”  
With an evil smirk that was definitely unusual on a Gryffindor’s face he sneered, “But go on, chicken out. Return to the others and tell them that you’re too afraid, no one’s going to be surprised.”

“I’m not afraid, this is just madness! You know that no one’s ever escaped it - no surprise. If that guy had a torture museum I definitely do not want to find out what that maze has in store. All I want is to get sandwiches for the return trip - not die!”

Wooyoung was mocking him gleefully to the melody of a Korean nursery rhyme. “Sannie bunny is afraid! Sannie is afraid!”  
A very mature, responsible and kind Head Boy indeed.

“You fucking Gryffindor! All you ever do is risk your life for glory, doing something that none but you brave lion hearts could escape!”, San snapped.   
“Go and be a hero and get lost - but without me!”

He whirled around and left Wooyoung, still singing, behind.  
He couldn’t have been overreacting - that maze could not simply be the creation of a very bored gardener.  
It was on the estate of a deceased Death Eater, whose mansion was now a Dark Arts and torture museum and the guide, a creepy old man that looked like he had served the Death Eater himself, had almost boasted that no one had ever made it out alive. No, not even made it out dead - those few poor souls had walked in and vanished.  
The Death Eater, an incredibly influential and rich one, had spent all his free time shaping those hedges into a very cruel joke.  
San wondered if there had been any guards and why the hell entering those death-hedges had been so easy that he hadn’t even noticed

Ever since him and his former friend had ended things he hated adventures with a passion. Sneaking around the dungeons, into the Dark Forest, up the Astronomy Tower to make out, into the kitchen to use his friend’s privileges to get some snacks? The days of mischief were over.  
Stupid Wooyoung could totally get lost in there on his own, San didn’t need that adventure. All he wanted was to _get sandwiches_ , return to the castle safely, write his excursion report and study for his N.E.W.T.s.

He was going to put and end to this adventure before it could even start. No innocent Slytherin dying in a maze today! End of the story, over and out.

San’s stomach dropped to his feet while his heartbeat shot up into his throat. He stood at the supposed beginning of the path.

The entrance was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest !  
> I'm so excited to write this - Woosan are in for one hell of a ride hehe  
> I'd like to hear from you, share your thoughts in a comment if you want to <3


End file.
